Society's Definition of Beauty
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Logan was a jerk,he never cared about the TRUE beauty in girls he just wanted to get them in bedAs long as they were hot or sexy,he couldn't care lessThe guys plan to do something to fix this,seeing as it would probably be best for everyone.When Logan meets a nerdy,insecure girl after will everything change?Will they fall for eachother in the end?Or will he go back to his old ways?


**So I've decided to start yet ANOTHER story! I know. Hahaha. But I really hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Society's Definition of Beauty. I got the idea to do something like this while watching Beastly with one of my best friends Katelyn, good movie by the way. :) And I know Logan's kinda a jerk in the beginning but he'll get nicer later;) So I worked really hard on this and I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I SADLY DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

As much as they loved Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had to admit, he was kind of a jerk when it came to girls. For him it was about who looked the best, who the hottest drunk girl was, or who would be the easiest hot girl to get into bed with. Personality and what a girl was like never mattered to Logan, he only wanted to get them in bed. When they would go out to a club to have a little fun, Logan would head towards the hottest girl, it didn't matter if she was drunk or not, somehow, Logan always found a way to get her into bed. If a chick that he considered 'ugly' walked up to him and started to talk to him, even just to be nice, he would always walk away immediately. If they weren't sexy or hot, he didn't care.

"We have to get him some help." Kendall spoke to James and Carlos in the booth they were sitting at, watching Logan from across the semi-crowded bar, as he started grinding up on yet another girl. He took another sip of his beer as Carlos and James nodded their heads agreeing.

Carlos took a sip of his own beer before speaking.

"But how are we going to do that? That's like impossible."

James nodded in agreement.

"More like Mission Impossible." he chuckled.

Kendall sat thinking what could possibly help his friend. A therapist? Nope. He sat thinking for a little bit before it came to him. His face lit up and he snapped his fingers causing Carlos and James to jump a little.

"I got it! What about a hypnotist?" he asked.

"Do hypnotists even work?" James questioned.

"Yeah! My grandfather had to go to a hypnotist to make him forget about what happened to his brother." Carlos said answering James.

"Yeah, OK so that might work, but Kendall, there is no way that Logan would EVER agree to go to a hypnotist." James spoke up before taking another sip of his beer.

"Well I guess that means we'll just have to trick him.' Kendall said getting a mischievous grin on his face.

"You have a plan?" Carlos asked raising his eyebrows.

Kendall's grin got even wider as he motioned for them to move closer to him.

"The plan is, we hire the hypnotist and get him to run into Logan like on an Elevator or something. Then he starts a conversation about his job, getting Logan interested and asks him if he wants a 'free' test hypnosis, and seeing how Logan doesn't beleive that kind of stuff he'll say yes just to entertain him and see how long he can drag it out. Good plan?"

James and Carlos smiled wide and mischievously.

"Great plan!" Carlos exclaimed high fiving Kendall.

"My uncle is a hypnotist, I'm sure he'd be glad to do it for free for us." James smiled and took another sip of his beer.

Kendall nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Do you think you can contact him before tomorrow?"

James nodded pulling out his phone. "I can call him as soon as we all get home, Logan will probably be with his lady friend tonight anyways." he said gesturing over to Logan and some girl who looked half-drunk walking out of the bar together.

Kendall nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

They had everything planned out perfectly. James' uncle, a tall man who looked about in him early 30's with shortly cut raven colored hair, said he would go through with the plan and that he would do it free of charge.

"Ready?" Kendall asked the others.

Kendall, James, Carlos and James' uncle Cam were standing around the elevator in the main hallway, not to far away from their shared apartment, waiting for Logan.

Everyone nodded and took their positions.

Carlos's phone vibrated with a text from Logan.

**To: Carlitos**

**From: Logan**

**On my way up, see you guys in a sec. Are we all going out to eat later?**

Carlos nodded towards James' uncle signaling for him to get on the elevator. He nodded back and stepped on, the doors closing and their plan getting ready to take action.

He texted Logan back.

**To: Logan**

**From: Carlitos**

**Yeah, see you in a sec Logie :p**

He chuckled to himself, knowing that Logan hated when they called him that.

"Do you really think this will work Kendall?" Carlos asked with a slightly worried expression.

Kendall nodded.

"I hope so."

"It would be better for a lot of people if it did." James added.

Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement.

James' phone went off. He pulled it out checking the text.

**To: James**

**From: Uncle Cam**

**When Logan comes up, act like you know nothing of what's going on. If he asks about it, act surprised or like you didn't know what happened. Got it? Now get in your positions in the apartment, he should be up in a sec.**

James read the text aloud and replied.

**To: Uncle Cam**

**From: James**

**Alright.**

"Now, what exactly is he going to hypnotize Logan to do again?" Carlos asked making Kendall's grin grow a little wider.

Carlos and James started to grin mischievously along with Kendall as he told them.

They just really hoped this would work, it would really be better for everyone.

* * *

**Ok sorry it's so short! It was supposed to be longer but I got some writers block sooo yeah. Let me know what you thing so far please! Your reviews mean the world to me and so do you guys! Love you all! Please review and stuff!:D**


End file.
